Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour's Got Talent
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Based on Britain's Got Talent, Elvira was singing the song by Gabz and wins the a free ice cream and the tickets. Gaby and Kayla would be so impressed for that. I have no idea what I have just said. A must read for fans of Gabz and Britain's Got Talent!


**_Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour's Got Talent_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Thanks to my fanfic: Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, I made this! This thing is based on Britain's Got Talent, and I thought, why not this? Happy reading!

PS, Yoshizilla-Fan and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, thanks to your reviews. I don't like them. I absolutely **LOVED **them!

* * *

Aria Meloetta was having a contest at her Ice Cream Parlour, with all costumers gathering around, when Keldeo walked up to the counter.

"Hey Mel. What's going on out here?" Keldeo asked.

"Feast your eyes, Kel darling!" Meloetta stated as she pointed at the ice cream cone and the sign at the front of the counter that reads:

_Bust your best talent ever and make it groove to win a free a ice cream and tickets to see a live concert/show of your choice!_

"Wow! That's original!" Keldeo commented.

"Yeah, you're right!" responded Meloetta, smiling as she noticed Marizo, who was first in line to bust her talent.

"So, little girl," Keldeo said. "What's your act?"

"My act is going to be singing!" Marizo replied happily, curtsying about.

"And what will you sing for us?" Meloetta asked Marzio.

"I'm going to sing "_Read About It" _by Emeli Sande." Marizo replied.

"Ready when you are." Meloetta stated as Marizo started to sing a song:

* * *

_I wanna sing  
I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out _

_So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. _

_They can read all about it, read all about it _

_Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh ooooh _

_Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh ooooh..._

* * *

As Marizo finished her song, Meloetta and Keldeo both looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

"Good, but..." Keldeo responded.

"Not good enough. Sorry!" Meloetta also responded, in a nice taunting tone.

Marizo sobbed softly as she stepped out of the line, with Sonic the Hedgehog being next.

"So, what's your act?" Meloetta asked.

Sonic chucked as he wagged his index finger at Meloetta and Keldeo. "Well, breakdancing of course."

Meloetta and Keldeo both watched Sonic as started breakdancing and then preformed handstand and got back up again as his finishing touch in his breakdancing routine. Meloetta and Keldeo both looked at each other and shrugged at the same time again.

"Good, but..." Keldeo responded.

"Not good enough. Sorry!" Meloetta responded also.

"Aw, messed up..." Sonic the Hedgehog moaned as he simply walked away, with the next one in line being Elly the Mii.

"So, what's your act little girl?" Meloetta asked.

"Singing. And I'm going to be singing a song of _"A Thounsand Years" _by Christina Perri_." _Elly the Mii replied.

Meloetta and Keldeo both watched Elly the Mii as she started to sing her song:

* * *

_The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start  
Knew that I found a home  
For my Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

* * *

As Elly the Mii finished her song, Meloetta and Keldeo both looked at each other and shrugged at the same time for the third time.

"You did really well." Keldeo commented.

"But it's a no. I'm so sorry, little girl. Maybe next time!" Meloetta responded.

Elly the Mii's lips trembled, before she started crying as she ran off.

Next in line, Arue played the recorder as Meloetta and Keldeo looked at each other and shrugged at the same time again.

"Nope." Meloetta and Keldeo responded at the same time.

Next in line, Wii Fit Trainer preformed a tree pose Meloetta and Keldeo did the same thing.

"Nope."

Next in line, The Princess (Based in StreetPass Quest/Find Mii) twirled her ribbon, preforming a rhythmic ribbon routine.

"That actually didn't count at all, though..." Keldeo wondered.

"Kel!" Meloetta responded, raising her voice a bit. "The Princess has much chances that everyone else does!"

"Oh, right." Keldeo remembered.

_Many talents later..._

"Gosh, Mel. Everyone here is really good at taking part and making such good talents of theirs." Keldeo pointed out.

"I know. Isn't this fun?" Meloetta mentioned, smiling as she clapped her two paddle-shaped hands together.

Then, Elvira was next in line. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Did somebody say talents?"

Meloetta noticed Elvira, her eyes widening as she did. "Oh, hi, Elvira! It's nice to see you again!"

Elvira chuckled, smiling at Meloetta. "Hey, Meloetta! It's great to see you too!" she mentioned, slapped Meloetta a high-five.

Keldeo sighed in annoyance as he face hooved himself, noticing Elvira. "Ugh... not you again!"

Elvira then glared at Keldeo, growling at him. "I've heard that, pony boy! You better shut before I'll whack you with my wallet!"

"Yeah, Keldeo!" Meloetta agreed with Elvira. "Show some more respect!"

"Grumble..." Keldeo muttered to himself, but he was interrupted by Elvira's angry shouting.

"You've heard her, you pony boy!" Elvira shouted in respond. I'm going to bust my best talent and make it groove, and you are going to give me my free ice cream and the tickets, and then I shall ruin you!"

Keldeo growled, then she slammed his hoof down on the counter. "No you won't! Because I will not let you bust your talent!"

"You're the one who was having this stupid contest with Meloetta! You must let me bust my talent!" Elvira mentioned.

Keldeo simply groaned in annoyance as he stamped his right hoof in disapproval. "Sorry, but you don't get to bust your talent because it's my rules, and the author should stop sending you here! Besides, you said what you're going to do with that ice cream and the tickets out loud, and you're not gonna do that! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

**_"KELDEO!"_**Meloetta hollered, raising her voice so loud as Keldeo stopped dead.

"Keldeo... You must let Elvira bust her talent and make it groove!" Meloetta stated as she was unhappy to see Elvira crying, as Elvira buried her hands as tears came out like waterfalls. "And now look, Elvira's crying because of you! I'm going to call The Royal Family and tell them to come over and teach you a lesson!" She then took out a cell phone, before calling someone as she left the room.

"Ha! Like thThe Royal Family would care about our silly contest!" Keldeo claimed, snickering sarcastically.

Suddenly, something huge came crashing down, landing right on top of the ice cream factory, crushing it to bits.

"Hey!" Keldeo blurted out, horrified that the port-a-potty got destroyed.

"SILENCE!" the Mii yelled out, before revealing who she was. "My name is Elly, the ruler of my kingdom!"

Luigi walked by, noticing The Monarch. "Wow! The Monarch is the ruler of her kingdom! It's the same one that she busted her talent and make it groove!"

Then, King Bob-omb and Goomboss popped out of nowhere, once again slapping a pair of handcuffs on Luigi, much to his annoyment.

"Yeah, green man. We bosses are part of all these huge societies, except for her! She's the ruler of her kingdom, but unlikely for her, me and Goomboss are cops!" King Bob-omb mentioned.

"Why am I under arrest now?" Luigi asked desperately.

"For not knowing that The Monarch was the ruler of her kingdom, you dumb Poltergust pest!" Goomboss mentioned.

Luigi simply sighed in annoyment as King Bob-omb and Goomboss dragged Luigi away.

"Are you two owner of this establishment?" The Monarch asked.

"Umm, yes." Meloetta responded, being remembered of The Monarch.

"I'm glad this didn't have to be any harder." The Princess commented. "Anyway, according to Article 13 of the Royal code, our regal ruler of our fair kingdom says that any business stands or parlours contest must be open to all it's customers, not matter how beautiful or author-requested they are."

"And I am both of those things!" Elvira told The Royal Family as she chuckled, causing The Prince to fall in love. "You have to let me bust my talent now, pony prince!"

"I won't do it! You'll never get me to do so!" Keldeo complained, sticking his tongue out at Elvira.

"If you don't let her bust her talent, I'll have to shut down your business parlour." The Monarch warned as her son and daughter readied themselves to break down the ice cream parlour, causing Meloetta to whimper a bit.

Keldeo sighed. "OK... Fine, I will. Let's see what you've got." He responded, having a expression of regret.

Elvira took out her guitar, making sure that it's in the right key as everyone watched her as Elvira started to sing her solo while playing her guitar both at the same time.

* * *

_Put your lighters in the air,  
if you've ever felt scared,  
'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_You are my best friend and boy friend all at the same time,_  
_it's funny to think I've known you my whole life,_  
_I can't even remember a time when we weren't together,_  
_thinking back to the time you promised it would last forever, so..._

_Put your lighters in the air,_  
_if you've ever felt scared,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_ _'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._  
_The one the one, the one the one._

_Back then it was so different,_  
_I didn't even have to ask you would listen,_  
_we've been a couple since forever,_  
_it's so weird we ain't together,_  
_and every time I see you I want to cry,_  
_and every time you look at me I die inside._  
_Now I'm sitting here wondering where's the love gone._  
_Every one grab their lighters if they left you alone, so..._

_Put your lighters in the air,_  
_if you've ever felt scared,_  
_'cos you've lost the one,  
who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_  
_'cos you've lost the one,  
who was the one._  
_The one, the one, the one the one._

_The one..._

* * *

As Elvira finished her song, there was a huge around of applause as the remaining acts gathered around Elvira and cheered for as they threw her up and down, much to Elvira's surprised, as Meloetta clapped in glee.

"It seems we have a winner!" The Prince commented on Elvira's performance as he clapped.

"Keldeo, I declared that Elvira gets her prize!" The Monarch recommended.

"You've heard her, Keldeo, give Elvira her ice cream and the tickets!" Meloetta commended.

Keldeo smiled. "Sure." He gave Elvira a ice cream and the tickets.

"Thank you!" Elvira thanked Keldeo. "I can't wait to see Gabz on live!"

Another huge around of applause come be heared as the remaining acts gathered around, and shouting, "You're my fan Elvira! We love you!" as final around of applause goes to Elvira, as she giggled, waving and blowing kissed as she stated her final performance.

* * *

_Put your lighters in the air,  
if you've ever felt scared,  
'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_You are my best friend and boy friend all at the same time,_  
_it's funny to think I've known you my whole life,_  
_I can't even remember a time when we weren't together,_  
_thinking back to the time you promised it would last forever, so..._

_Put your lighters in the air,_  
_if you've ever felt scared,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_  
_'cos you've lost the one,  
who was the one._ _The one the one, the one the one._

_Back then it was so different,_  
_I didn't even have to ask you would listen,_  
_we've been a couple since forever,_  
_it's so weird we ain't together,_  
_and every time I see you I want to cry,_  
_and every time you look at me I die inside._  
_Now I'm sitting here wondering where's the love gone._  
_Every one grab their lighters if they left you alone, so..._

_Put your lighters in the air,_  
_if you've ever felt scared,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._

_Put your lighters in the sky,_  
_if you're sleeping alone tonight,_  
_'cos you've lost the one, who was the one._  
_The one, the one, the one the one._

_The one..._

* * *

Gaby and Kayla both ran up towards Elvira, hugging her.

"Hey, Elvira! That was awesome!" Gaby commented.

"Yeah!" Kayla admitted. "We can't wait to see Gabz in live!"

Elvira just chuckled. "I know!" She admitted as she, Gaby and Kayla exited Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Well, that's all about it for this contest." Meloetta admitted as she chuckled. "Well, back to our business, Kel! We have got more work to do!"

"You've said it, Mel." Keldeo claimed as he also chuckled.

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Gabz... Oh, I love that gal.


End file.
